Cliffside
thumb|300px|right|A good Commenteated game for this map Cliffside is a multi-player map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is in a Pacific setting and takes place at a cliffside, hence the name. The level is decently large and is very good for snipers, as one can usually see from one end of the map to the other. In saying that, however, the map also has lots of brush, bunkers, rocks, and foliage to hide behind, so there is never lack of a hiding place. There are also multiple side passages that are covered on the sides by brush above head height. Although this map is good for snipers, it can be excellent for other players as well because it is so easy to sneak up on someone. Japanese snipers get an advantage on this level due to their far superior camouflage suits. They can easily blend in with many types of foliage throughout the level. There is a bunker in the middle of the map, across from a mausoleum which is great for snipers because it is in the middle of the map and you can look both ways, people also hide 'Bouncing Betties' round the corner. This map is from the single-player mission 'Blowtorch & Corkscrew' Overview Most combat here is usually at long- to mid-range, with most people using either bolt-action rifles, submachine guns, or rifles. However, it is not uncommon to see a light machine gun. A shotgunner can survive well in the mausoleum, but can be easily outflanked. The snipers usually stay on the opposite sides of the map, while the submachine gunners and riflemen usually go into battle in either the cliff to the north, the area in front of the mausoleum, the mausoleum, or the south-western bunker area. Structure There are five main sections in this map. *Cliff: Located on the north side, it has decent cover in the way of rocks and broken walls. It is possible to jump off the cliff, but will result in suicide. The east end holds a bunker, which is normally used for camping. *Waterfall: On the east side, there is a waterfall. It is surrounded by elevated ground, which can be used for sniping, though normally is not. This is the least active place throughout the map and two Bouncing Betties placed at the two passages and a sniper can rack up a good kill streak, before someone notices where you are that is. *Ruins: The south side holds ruins of what seems to be a shrine, which offers much cover for snipers. A small, overgrown path leads to the ruins of a bunker, which also provides good cover. *Platform: The west side is a platform with cargo boxes on it, usually used as a sniping spot early in the game, but not later during the game due to the fact that it is easily flanked.There is also a glitch in this part of the map where you can jump and crouch and go into the bunker but this isn't very good because you really cant see much of the map. There is also a good sniping spot near the bunker two were you run jump and grab and you will get on top of a big rock, which is commonly used for sniping yet has no cover unless you want to hide in leaves and only see the side north corridor. *Mausoleum: Located just north of the middle of the map, the mausoleum is a good spot for snipers because it offers great cover and the ability to look both ways across the map. Across from it is a bunker located above a cave, which is also a good sniper spot, but commonly used. Multiplayer Tactics Game Mode *War: If you are on the Imperial Army side, there are many places you can snipe any early-game runners. The most used one is the platform you spawn on. Others include the bunker to the south of the spawn, and, if you're fast enough, the north cliff. Those going to the flag are advised to go through the mausoleum by going through the south passage for the enemy snipers can easily get set up before one reaches the flag. If you spawn on the American side, it is advised that you go south, so that the mausoleum will block the you from the snipers. Also, if you go through the mausoleum, you are able to go to the middle flag easily without having to go out into the open to get there. Snipers who spawn here can snipe from the ruins, or from the obstacles right to the east of the first flag. The tall shrubs can easily conceal your position. Fighting Style *Sniping: There are many places where one can settle down and snipe. The places are the bunker above the caves and other bunkers, the ruins, and above the waterfall. These all have there flaws though, the ruins have many passages, following a passage usually in return helps in finding a sniper looking the other way. If you are playing with your friends or a very tactical team, no not as Team Tactical, have one of them defend you with a sub machine gun or a rifle. The bunkers may seem protected but they are very vulnerable against a gun with a scope or a sight, since the views are very open. And if you are storming a bunker, just come from the side that the sniper is not paying attention to if possible, chances are the sniper won't notice. The waterfall offers very little protection against any other fire. The downed plane near the Japanese spawn point is actually an excellent yet underused sniping position earlier on in the match, as the plane and the foliage will often prevent detection from enemy players. However, once you are found, you won't have a good chance of escaping. *Run 'N Gun: Most people who run and gun usually use a submachine gun. They try to flank the snipers and/or anyone who is in their way by going either through the cliffside path, or the southern path. They barely ever go through the middle for snipers that are usually looking over the area. The run and gunners usually also get a lot of kills if they manage to flank out the snipers. Seeing as how the submachine gun is more effective at close range, the snipers are usually killed by the run and gunner. A run and gunner will be easily be stopped by putting a Bouncing Betty on the north cliffside and the southern passage. The run and gunners will usually not pay attention, and might get killed by the trap. If the run and gunner is not killed, then the person who put the trap will at least be noted of the person/people going through the passage, and the person will be more ready. Weapon Choice *Bolt Action Rifle: Use these weapons if you wish to snipe (like Scoped Springfield). *Rifle: Use these weapons if you wish to have a higher rate of fire than a bolt action rifle, with a higher accuracy than the submachine guns. A scoped M1 Garand can also be used to snipe. *Submachine Guns: Use these weapons with run and gun tactics. Team positions Cliffside offers more challenge in teamwork than most of the other maps, if you don't work together, then you're probably going to die. Use a long range weapon to pick off enemies. It is not recommended you use a a sniper rifle as snipers don't get much success. The whole team except for one person should use second chance as everyone can revive each other. Always stick together and you'll come on top. The sniper and the machine gunner should create a trap or chokehold along the middle or anywhere that has cover and can be surrounded on the map for example, the sniper could be on the side of the map where the artillery cannons are while the machine gunner can be in the bunker with the rifleman being in the shrine in the middle while the Medic stays with the machine gunner defending him in the bunker. Sniper: Although it just said snipers don't get much success here, a really good sniper should be one here. Use a weapon that has high power and high accuracy, but it should able the sniper to not rely on his/her teammates too much for support. Recommended: PTRS-41, .357 magnum, bandolier, stopping power, second chance Rifleman: The rifleman should'nt work near a sniper because they would both be vulnerable at close ranges. Use a weapon with a good rate of fire and a large magazine size. This person should follow the submachine gunner so he/she can revive other people while the rifleman covers the medic. Recommended: STG-44/w aperture sight, Tokarev TT-33. bandolier, stopping power, steady aim Medic: As the name suggests, use a submachine gun, but get something with a good chance at medium range and a high magazine size with good power. But this person should also be a medic to the soldiers because the most important members on the squad here would be using second chance. Recommended: PPSH-41/w round drum, Tokarev TT-33, bandolier, stopping power, second chance Support man: This person needs a lot of ammunition and superiority in both close and long range combat. This person needs a weapon that can give good suppresive firing volume, but can work alone or with squadmates. Recommended: MG42/w bipod, .357 magnum, bandolier, sleight of hand, second chance Tactical locations and weapon choices *Near where the marines spawn at the beginning of a game in team deathmatch, there is sandbag cover. Most Wii players start racking up kills here by sniping the other side. Use any bolt action rifle or anything with a godd sniping capability. The Japanese will never come over to this side because they know it spells danger. *In the cave entrance near the cliffside, there is a bunker above there that most people see as a key point as it has good sniping potential, but as the map gets older more people know that most snipers go there, so it isn't a potentially good area to stay in. This is a great area for machine gunners as most people expect a sniper. Type 99, Browning .30 Cal, MG42 are the best weapons to use here. *Across the waterfall, there is an uphill trench-like structure. This place has the height advantage and has passageways to all the most important paces in the map. But at the same time, this area will spell hell for people defending it. There are five ways to get here also. Unless playing team deathmatch or hardcore/core team-based games, ignore this area. Note: this area is significantly easier to defend in the Wii version, but at the same time hard because there are a limit of four players on each team. Use any MG with a high rate or fire, or a sniper rifle. Trivia *In spectator mode, in a bunker a very unsettling whisper can be heard. It appears to be the same whispering man when you get the Ray gun on Little Resistance. *This map is modeled after Blowtorch and Corkscrew which is on Okinawa but if you look out at the ocean, you can see the same ships from Little Resistance which is on Peleliu Island, not Okinawa. *It is possible to reach the tops of many tall rock formations throughout this map. This tactic is often exploited by snipers. However, it takes time to reach the top. In other words, one can occasionally find an enemy constantly jumping against a rock formation in an attempt to reach the top. This makes them easy targets. *There is significantly less foliage on the Wii version than on the other consoles. *The boats off of the coast of this map are identical to the ones in Sub Pens, right down to their identification number, 78. *If you are a Japanese Sniper, take advantage of all the plants, as you will be nearly impossible to see. *While in spectate mode if you go down to the beachhead and look around there are USN pouches in the water. Also there is a shootable barrel in the water. It will explode after two shots. Glitches *If you get on top of the rope on the edge of the cliff, you can see a puddle at the bottom. If you jump in the puddle, you will not die and will sink into the map. You can then walk around under the map and kill people, while they cannot kill you. (This glitch does not appear to work on the Xbox 360 version. Whether this is a matter of platform, or if the glitch has been fixed since release, is unknown.) *In the Wii version, players can phase through the windows in the western-most bunker (near the initial Japanese spawn point). This allows the player to hide in a deeper room of the bunker. There is a drawback to this; it is also the bunker in which the dogs spawn. *You also can phase through the windows of the other bunker. *In The Wii version it is possible to slip beneath the map by jumping up and down on the crease of a large rock near the cliffside portion of the map. This glitch is very easy to do and often results in entire teams fighting underneath the map. *On the Wii version in the west part of the map, you can get on top of a large rock and use this as a sniping spot, the drawback to being there is there is no cover and you are out in the open. There is also a glitch to get on top of the mausoleum which is also a great sniping spot. For instructions, go to Youtube. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer